I Love You, Angel
by Blazing Glory
Summary: Christian trusts Edge with everything. Adam loves his Angel. The night the two of them gave us the 5 second pose for the first time in years - this is what happens later. VERY, VERY MATURE, SLASH. Tiny bit of fluff at the end.


Rated M. Very, Very M. Slash, BDSM, and maybe a touch fluffy at the end.

I do not own them. They belong to themselves, their own lives and their respective dogs and cats. I am not trying to make any statements about their lifestyles, etc. I'm not making any money off of this.

Please Review, as I like to know what all of you think.

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Angel<strong>

I remember Christian wrapping his arms around me, quickly mumbling "You OK?" his lips brushing my hair, low enough that the sound equipment couldn't catch it. Nodding, I just leaned against him for a minute. As they motioned that the cameras were off of us, Jay pulled his shirt off and gently cleaned the blood off my face. "Well, doesn't look broke," his fingers softly tracing my nose. "Naw, just caught Del Rio's arm and BAM! Got any Tylenol?"

"Sorry, left 'em in my other pants."

With that we climbed into the ring and gave our fans a huge surprise – the first Five Second pose in like 10 years. The crowd loved it; we hadn't lost the magic. And I couldn't help but grin at Jay and give him another hug in the ring. We finally headed back to the lockers ready to shower and head to the hotel.

"Adam, come here." One of the trainers caught me at gorilla and motioned towards the little space set aside for treating boo-boos like mine.

"It's not broke, Dave, just caught an arm. Jay sacrificed a shirt so I was TV friendly and now other than a screaming headache that a shower would help, I'm fine." I glared at the trainer pointedly when mentioning the shower that sounded better every time the thought crossed my mind.

"Yeah, well, rules."

"Yeah, well," Dave cut me off and started running through the list of minor concussion symptoms that I answered no to, except for the headache that was still there.

"Ok, ice it, Tylenol or Ibuprofen, your choice, and sleep."

"Gee, never would have thought of any of that on my own. Thanks, Dr. House." I stalked off towards the lockers, hoping that maybe I could have my shower in relative peace and quiet. After making my way through the crowd of exiting superstars and techs trying to get a jump on packing the ring I finally got to the relative peace of the locker room.

Jay was sitting on one of the benches, chatting with Cody about injury time off and life in general. And looking sexy as hell. Damn him. Worn soft denim jeans that didn't quite cling, a gray t-shirt and a flannel shirt left unsnapped against the relative chill of the lockers.

"Hey, Adam, you OK?" Cody asked. "Looked like a rough shot."

"It's not broke, but I might look a bit like a raccoon. Got any tips for that, Oh Dashing One?"

"Yeah, see Martha. She's great with the cover." Cody shot us a smirk and grabbed his bag, heading out now that Jay wouldn't be left alone.

As the door swung closed, I leaned over and gave Jay a quick kiss, his lips soft and warm. "Too bad you already took your shower."

"You know I couldn't be that obvious waiting on you. Besides, doesn't the bed sound a lot more comfy?"

While no one had a problem with our relationship, I think part of that was Jay's natural common sense about not rubbing it in everyone's face. We'd probably been caught sharing a kiss by just about everybody, but it's not like we'd had a full make-out session in the middle of the locker room either.

"Hmmm. Yeah, guess it does."

"And I would like for us to take a shower together in the morning." The glint in Jay's eyes sent the heat straight to my groin. I grabbed my towel and almost sprinted to the shower, suddenly in a very big hurry to get back to the hotel and that bed Jay was teasing me with.

Lost in the heat and steam of the shower, which was easing the ache in my head and helping my breathing, I didn't hear the commotion in the front until I turned off the water. Suddenly the sounds of Jay yelling, no, screaming at someone, and what sounded suspiciously like a chair shot echoed through the space. Barely remembering my towel I rushed to the rescue. Only Jay was in no need of a savior.

Alberto Del Rio, still in his gear, was cowering on the floor, Jay towering over him like an avenging angel. What I had mistaken for a chair shot was evidently Del Rio meeting one of the metal lockers which was now dented and twisted.

"I am sick and fucking tired of dealing with you and your shit. There was no reason to bloody Adam up tonight you sick piece of shit." Jay hauled the bigger man to his feet with seemingly no effort. "You came here from day one acting like you owned the place cause of what you did in Mexico. Fine, but you show some fucking respect for people who have been busting their asses here just as long or longer." Jay buried his fist deep Alberto's gut. "I'd have put you over. You didn't have to tear me up." A kidney shot. "You didn't have to ruin the chance I might have had to feud with Adam at Mania." A low blow sent him to his knees. "And you don't have to work stiff enough to hurt him and make him bleed." This time a shot to the face that caused Del Rio's nose to start pouring blood like mine had earlier in the night. Only Jay might have broken his nose. I don't know.

"Jay-Jay?"

He looked at me, the fury in his eyes slowly fading. "Let's get out of here." He whispered.

I quickly dressed, knowing that Del Rio's toadying announcer would come looking for him soon. We walked to the car quickly and in silence. I was uncertain of Jay's mood now. What I had overheard had shaken me a bit, truth be told. I slid into the driver's seat as Jay tossed the bags in the trunk, pulling out as soon as he was settled in.

"Jay, are you ok?" I slowly reached one hand towards him. I smiled slightly as I felt him wrap his fingers around my palm.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I never should have hurt him like that. And I never meant for you to hear me. You should be on top of the world right now." Jay sighed heavily.

"Well, his attitude and actions earned what you dished out tonight. Now that Mark's back, even if it is just for the next month or two, do you think he would put up with that shit? And you know he'd back you if Alberto is stupid enough to try running to someone." I saw Jay nod slowly, realizing that he wasn't alone in his dislike of the Number One Contender.

"What did you mean about your one chance to feud with me?"

"Well, you know as well as I do that for some reason Vince never thought I could carry the gold. I never got a straight answer out of him. I did get the ECW, but then I had to lay down to Jackson, who has now disappeared back into stable hell. If I hadn't torn my pec, it would have been you and me for the title at Mania. You'd have retained, but hell, man, finally a real Mania moment, not as a damn filler for the MitB match. And now it's gone."

"Wait a damn minute – you were never filler. You are one of the few people that can still work a ladder match and teach other people how to do it. Think about it, just about everyone else who has had a hand in making ladder matches what they are today are gone."

"Yeah, and I'm still fucking doing them while you're the Champ. Hell, HARDY got the gold, and towards the end he at least acted like he was on something nearly all the time. It just hurts, Adam. But I don't want to drag you down. You should be celebrating. Damn man, I am so proud of you it hurts. You're in the record books so many times it makes my head spin. This makes, umm, yeah 31 titles. And a record seven heavyweights."

Pulling into a parking space, I killed the engine and looked at the man next to me. Blue eyes shimmered in the dim light, filled with emotions that tugged at my heart. Yes, pain was there, but so was the pride he had mentioned along with love, and something else I couldn't name. I gently cupped his face, thumb tracing the cheek bone as I coaxed him closer. He kissed me back as hungrily as I kissed him, tongues tangling, lips crushed together, tasting, sharing, blending together. Finally I had to pull away to breathe, panting slightly. I traced the reddened lips with my thumb, his tongue peeking out to tease the tip.

"I hate bucket seats. And didn't somebody mention a bed?" I groaned straightening up.

Jay shot me a grin and pulled a key card out of his jacket. "243."

Which of course was at the farthest end of the hallway from where we had parked. Not that we really had a choice of parking spaces but now I had the pleasure of watching Jay's tight ass all the way down the hall. Only my own jeans were getting pretty tight by this point, and started pinching about halfway down the longest hall in any hotel in the world. Finally, Jay stopped and opened a generic door that led into a generic hotel room.

"Oh, by the way, reservations got screwed up, and the only room I could get was a single queen." Jay quipped as he dropped his bag by the dresser and toed off his shoes. I laughed at the old joke and sat on the bed, untying my shoelaces and kicking the shoes in the general direction of the luggage.

Jay stood in front of me, resting his hands on my shoulders, blue eyes unreadable as he looked down at me.

"Hey, if you'd rather just watch TV or get some sleep toni—" Jay cut me off with a soul searing kiss, his tongue probing deep within my mouth, tangling with mine and sliding over my teeth. He pulled back to nip at my lips, licking the abused flesh before pressing warm, damp kisses to my eyelids. They continued down my cheeks and back up again, coming to rest on my brow before he pulled my head to his chest. How long we stayed like that I couldn't tell you. I was content, wrapped in arms of the man that loved me. I heard his heart beat firmly beneath my cheek and breathed in his slightly musky, sweetish scent, my arms loosely circling his trim waist. I finally felt him shift his weight slightly, and I tugged, pulling him down, half on my lap, half on the bed.

"I love you," I murmured, as I kissed him again, sliding my hands up and down his back, plucking at the t-shirt that was between me and the warm skin I wanted to explore. Shrugging the flannel aside he pulled off the tee, revealing his toned torso. I twisted us around, laying him down on the cool comforter.

Propping myself up on one elbow, I carded my fingers through the springy hair that covered Jay's chest, reveling in the simple joy of just touching him. My nails agitated one pert nipple, drawing a hiss from Jay as I slowly continued my exploration. I dropped my head and began dropping teasing little pecks on his cheeks and along his jaw.

"Adam," Jay moaned

"Hmm." I dropped a kiss on his nose.

"More." He wriggled under me, grabbing at my ass and finally settling with my leg between his, our cocks hard against the others hip, the pressure from the denim only adding to the pleasure. He twisted his hand in my hair, holding me for another breath stealing kiss. His tongue plundered and invaded my mouth, hot and strong as he took what he wanted. "Kiss me, damn you. Like you mean it. Like I'm worth it." He rasped against my ear when he broke away panting, running the tip of his tongue around the shell.

I started to pull back, confused at Jay's words. He was my angel, my everything, how could he not be worth kissing? But my thoughts were effectively derailed by him bucking against me, the pressure against my dick like lightening through the rest of my body. Groaning, I gave in, forgetting the gentle path I had intended to take with my Jay-Jay, I nipped his lip, hard, pulling down to open his mouth. I dipped my tongue inside, sliding over Jay's slick, wet one, dancing across the roof of his mouth, grinding down as he met me, wrapping his arms around me as if to hold me forever.

"Ahhhhh," Jay whimpered as I shifted to his neck, sucking my way down to that perfect spot where shoulder and neck meet. It's where his skin is the softest and sweetest, just perfect for latching on with teeth and tongue to create a lasting love mark.

"Adam, oh, god, Addy," he bucked beneath me as I suckled the tender skin. I lashed it with my tongue, drawing the sweet blood to the surface but not quite breaking it with my teeth. His fingers clawed at my back as I reached down and sharply twisted a nipple. I thrust my thigh hard against him and clamped the other nipple in my teeth. I almost got racked in my attempts to please him, as he jerked hard against the bed.

"PLEASE!"

"Oh, not yet. Not if you want to play. You want to play tonight, Jay-Jay?"

"Addy, please." He moaned.

"Please what? Please stop?"

"No," he trembled, "Please, please, love me." His choice of words stopped me instantly, freezing me to the very core of my being.

"Shhhh," I lay down next to him, smoothing his hair. "I do love you. We can just go to sleep right now, and I love you. I can treat you like spun glass, and I love you, for as long as I breathe, I love you. What's wrong? Why so rough tonight?" I continued to touch him, just gentle strokes to let him know I was still there. I did my best to comfort him as he dealt with some internal demon that I couldn't help with. At least not yet, not until he brought it out into the open, gave it voice and form and then we could try to defeat it together.

Jay curled up on the bed facing away from me, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder.

"Jay-Jay," I taunted in a bad horror movie voice, "Jay, I'm not going away."

I leaned against the headboard and pulled him against my shoulder. "Talk. Now. If we don't go home and do laundry we don't have to leave this hotel for 43 hours before we have to worry about being late for work. So. Spill."

The silence was deafening. I was beginning to think that maybe this time I was going to lose. I had always outlasted Jay in the past when he got into a dark mood, but finally a sniffle and a slight shake ran through the frame resting next to me.

"I'm, I'm only good when I'm hurt." He whispered, the words coming out harsh and choked as he fought tears. William Jason Reso never cried unless he was in deep pain. I knew how totally broken he had to be for those beautiful blue eyes to well up, let alone begin to spill over.

"That's not true. You're good at whatever you do. I'd go as far as to say you're perfect, Angel."

It was clear that my words were falling on deaf ears as the tears continued to flow down his face.

"No-N-No one c-c-cares unless I'm hurt. I'm for-gotten unless I'm hurt, injured. How many times have we begged to feud? I've got no control over my career at all, it's so frustrating and it hurts to see the belt go to guys I jobbed for. It's happening right now, again. The only reason I'm in the dance is to help give heat to the heel that tore me up. They keep pushing me away and pushing me down and…"

Slowly, I realized what he was trying to say. His hurt was because of his career, something he felt he had no control over. For the longest time he'd give me control over him because he trusted me not to break him. It was a way to vent some of those feelings and emotions, just like he had on the not-so-unfortunate Del Rio earlier tonight.

Silently I slid off the bed and slipped on my shoes and shirt, grabbing the keys to the rental.

"I'll be back. An hour at most," I growled, closing the door firmly behind me.

Thanking the gods of portable Internet technology, I soon found the stores I was looking for, canceled and rescheduled our flights, got some food, and located the near by laundry mat. I could always get another shirt or two from merchandising, and bum a pair of socks off Cody, but sweaty tights? No, that was just disgusting.

52 minutes later I opened the door to find Jay watching TV, palming his cock through the cloth of his jockeys, the material definitely bulging.

"What do you think you are doing?" I teased, dropping the bags on the floor.

"Well, you walked out!" Jay sat up, looking a little embarrassed and much calmer than when I left him.

"Well it looks like you kept yourself busy." I ended the sentence on a low growl, locking one hand around his wrist and cupping his groin with the other. The look of heat flashing through his eyes gave me the answer. He had been thinking of tonight, and hoping to get caught.

I picked up two of the bags off the floor. "Put this stuff away." I motioned to the other bags on the floor as I headed into the bathroom.

"Adam, what am I supposed to do with a queen sized set of bright green sheets?" Jay called through the bathroom door.

" Put them on the fucking bed."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Over the sheets that are there."

I looked at myself in the mirror on the back of the door, double checking for tags. I really should have resisted, but damn the black leather pants looked good. Suede leather, they clung like a second skin, and were a perfect texture for teasing both of us. I finished opening the other packages, and dumped all the new toys in one bag. Stepping out into the room, I found Jay lying on the bed, now completely nude, propped on one arm, staring at the door waiting for me.

"Now, where were we before I had to run off, hmm Angel?"

"Around here I think…" he answered sliding off the bed and wrapping himself around me, kissing me lightly on the cheek and neck.

I returned the kiss with interest, licking a strip up one side of his face, tugging on his ear with my teeth, "You sure?" I whispered gently, to make sure that I'd read his earlier request properly and that he hadn't had a change of heart during my absence.

One hand stroked my ass enjoying the leather, the other strafed down my chest leaving red tracks from the blunt nails. I heard a drawn out low groan that I took for yes as he dropped to his knees. Grabbing the blond hair I pulled his face into my crotch, enjoying the heat from his mouth through the leather. As Jay nuzzled and teased me I reached into the bag for the first of many surprises for the night. "Stand up," my voice husky from the pleasure. I reached down and grabbed his cock and balls, slipping them into a leather and steel cock ring, holding him securely erect. "Adam, oooh," he whimpered as I continued to caress his length, my hand a warm contrast to the steel rings. I slipped my tongue deep into his waiting mouth, my other hand wrapped around his neck. I kept my grip firm as I again ravaged those sweet lips, nipping, teasing and suckling on his tongue in a cheap imitation of what I might do later. I continued kissing my way down to the pert nub that begged for attention, gripping it with my teeth, causing it to stand at full attention. I gave the other the same loving care, then quickly put the nipple clamps in place, tugging on the chain slightly. "Shit," Jay cried out as the tingling pain spread across his chest, "Adam what the hell?"

"Thought you'd like those," I smirked, admiring the beginnings of my handiwork.

"They hurt."

"You have your word, use it if you need to. In the meantime I'll have to take your mind off of them." I stepped behind him, slowly rubbing against him, letting him enjoy the soft suede against his ass, reaching around to play with the heavy balls. My fingers slid over the smooth skin and towards the crack of his ass as I feasted on his neck and shoulders. Hard bites were interspersed with teasing nips, my tongue dragging over the skin to soothe and arouse at the same time. I gently pushed both of us towards the bed, coaxing him to kneel on the mattress facing the wall over the headboard.

"Addy, please, oh, god, Addy," he moaned as I suckled on his neck. "Shh, you don't have to beg. I'll take care of you, Angel". I picked up the soft leather flogger and traced it over the quivering skin before snapping it over his beautiful back.

"Aahh," Jay cried out, arching away from the stinging leather as I brought it down in successive blows. Painting him pink from shoulders to waist again and again, not hard enough to break the skin but bringing a hot glow to his torso. Each time he jerked, the clamps would swing a tiny bit, not enough to really hurt, but to remind him they were there. I shoved him down onto his forearms, allowing me access to that tight ass I had been admiring all night. I bit the left cheek hard, running my fingers over his balls and on to the dripping cock which was still tightly bound. I gave him a couple of quick tugs, eliciting more groans of pain and pleasure and then I spread his ass for a better view. The delicate pucker flickering as I blew a stream of cool air over it. "Adam, please. Please, babe"

"Please what?"

"Please…." He whined. I loved making him say exactly what he wanted me to do to him. He resisted the words as I slowly traced my fingers over the beautiful rosebud, waiting for him to overcome his shyness and finally tell me. I let a little saliva slip from my lips, and continued to paint him with my fingers.

"Your tongue, please, I need to feel your mouth."

I grinned wickedly and began licking strip kisses up his ass cheeks, coating first one then the other with my spit. He wriggled his ass, trying to catch me as I darted from one side to the other.

"I want to feel your tongue on me, in me, please, Addy," he whispered, mortified at actually saying the words. "Oh, why didn't you just tell me you wanted me to rim you, to eat your ass. That's right, isn't it Jay? That's what you mean?" I teased a little more when he

nodded. "Then next time say so," I dove in like a starving man. This was one of my favorite things to do to my Jay-Jay, feeling his ass clench around my cheeks as I forced my tongue through the pucker, slipping around the amazingly smooth muscles. I just let myself go for a while, enjoying all the scents and flavors that were unique to my lover, feeling him quiver under me as I licked and teased. Jay groaned as I kept teasing him, "You're getting noisy, babe. Here," I slid the vibrator between those rosy lips, hearing him pant for breath. "Drop it, and I stop, ok?"

Finally I slid one finger in beside my tongue, slowly stretching him just a little bit. I pulled back and slid a second finger in, and scissored him open, barely brushing that perfect spot of his, adding just the tip of my tongue to tease. That was enough to make Jay arch his back hard, the dildo dropping from his mouth as he tried to come.

"Fuck, Adam, that hurts, wanna come, please."

"When I decide to let you come, you will. Harder than you have in a long time, Angel. It's up to me, now. I decide these things. I decide everything, don't I?"

"Un-huh" he groaned.

I picked up the dildo, and gave it a quick lick to make sure it was still wet. I didn't want to hurt Jay. No, I corrected myself, I didn't want to injure him. Pulling my fingers out, I slid in the plug in one smooth motion.

Panting, Jay looked back at me. With an evil little smirk, I flipped the tiny switch, causing the vibrations to start. Not quite long enough to reach his sweet spot and a little smaller than what he was used to it was still powerful enough to cause him to snap up off the bed and come fully onto his knees again. "Aww, like it, Angel? I thought you might." I grabbed the chain linking his now tender nipples and gave it a gentle tug, just enough to remind him it was there.

"FUCK! Addy, Please, just fuck me. Take this damn thing off and let me come, please," he begged. I slid off the bed and walked around in front of him. I started to peel the leather away from my skin, sweat and pre-come having molded the leather to my dick. Suddenly another pair of hands were eager to strip me, pulling the pants free with indecent haste to reveal my cock to his eager eyes. I settled myself on the bed, leaning against the headboard, my cock proudly poking towards my belly, glistening from my earlier exertions.

I gripped his head and slammed my dick down his throat, forcing his nose into the hair at the base. I felt him almost gag, and then try to catch his breath through his nose. I began to buck my hips, relishing the hot, wet tongue sliding over me and his spit dripping down over my balls. After a few harsh thrusts I pulled him off my cock, still gripping his hair. "Again, you stop, and that's it." His eyes widened at the implications. I reached behind him and slapped his ass before fingering the plug, ripping another groan from his throat. He swallowed me down again, licking and teasing me, trying to get me as wet as he could. After a few minutes of this delightful torture, I decided I was too close to coming and pulled sharply on the nipple chain. He reflexively raised his head, and arched his back, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Done? Good," I laughed at his expression of dismay, swinging around to his ass again. I pulled him back up on his knees, back to my chest, and began to flick the swollen nubs, pleased with the pained whimpers I was drawing from him. I lazily skimmed my fingers down to his throbbing, nearly purple erection. I danced over the tip, spreading the slick pre-come over my fingers before popping them in my mouth. "You taste so sweet," I whispered, jacking the imprisoned cock a few times and his noises in response made me even harder if that was possible. I pulled the cock ring off rather roughly, not caring if I caught a few stray hairs or that swollen balls were suddenly a lot more tender and harder to get through the ring. He had taken and enjoyed an awful lot worse over time.

"Addy, please," his voice shook with tears, "that hurt."

"That's what you told me you wanted baby." I crooned in his ear, knowing that if I had really hurt him he could have used the safe word. "You like when I hurt you." I laid him back down on the bed, this time on his back, and picked up the flogger again. His eyes widened as I teased his stomach with the leather, the ab muscles twitching from the leather fronds dancing over him. I quickly began slapping his abs, then the firm thighs, making sure I caught his cock and balls with a few of the leather strips. I reached down and pulled the plug free as I flogged his nipples.

Finally he broke, the tears started streaming down his face, I tossed the flogger aside and grabbed his hips firmly, taking a second to smooth some more spit down my cock before plunging inside the tight opening. The welcoming warmth and heat almost took my breath away. That along with the way Jay was bucking against my harsh intrusion was almost enough to make me lose control.

I started hammering into him, his gasps for air and nearly silent sobs shaking both of us. "Addy, gonna come, please, oh god I, ADDY!" His scream tore the air as I pounded into that sweet bundle of fuck that made him come apart as I deftly unclipped the clamps. I could almost see the blood racing back into his nipples causing a spike in pain just as he let go, painting his chest and abs with rich cream. It felt like his ass was about to snap my dick in two as I tried fucking him through his orgasm but it was too much and I finally slipped, filling him, falling over the edge into one of the hardest climaxes I had ever felt.

Slowly, I came back to myself, slumped at the foot of the bed and Jay still quivering from the emotional overload. I gently slid out of him, my come dribbling onto the sweaty sheets. I wrapped my arms around him, tucking him next to my body. He buried his face in my neck, slowly relaxing. I just stroked his hair, letting him call the shots now. Finally he pulled back, and I could see those beautiful blue eyes, clearer than I had seen them in awhile. "Feel better?" I smiled. "Yeah," he croaked, his voice raspy from crying. I laid a finger over his lips, shushing him. I went to the little fridge and got a bottle of water. I twisted the cap off and took a quick drink before offering it to him, kneeling at the side of the bed. "Here, this will help. You ok for a minute?" At his nod I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure his soap and shampoo had made it to the ledge.

"Come on, Angel," I helped him up from the bed, his legs still a little unsteady. We stepped into the shower and silently I began to wash him off, cleaning away the sweat and come and checking for any bruises I hadn't intended to make. I climbed out of the shower while he finished his hair and wrapped one of the towels around my waist. He leaned forward and gently kissed me, taking the other towel to dry off with. Motioning me out of the bathroom, he closed the door behind me for a minute.

I returned to the bed, stripping off the cheap green sheets to reveal the relatively clean and dry hotel linens. Pulling the comforter up into place, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" Jay asked. I cocked my head, not sure exactly where Jay was going with this. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too, Angel. You ok?" I slid onto the bed leaving plenty of space. "A little sore, but I'll be all right, you know that. The shower took care of most of it." He yawned and rolled his shoulders. "Come here, you're on the other side of the bed." He grumbled playfully, pulling me over so he could lay comfortably with his head on my chest. I brushed a gentle kiss over his forehead, his breathing telling me he was nearly asleep already. I closed my eyes and quickly followed him in slumber and, if I was lucky, into the same peace.


End file.
